User talk:Troyb
Hey Troyb! Welcome to Transfanon, the Transformers fanon wiki! You are now an admin. I'll see about that userbox. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:14, 1 July 2007 (UTC) One or two bureaucrats (Spelled right?) might be enough. We will think about admins when we have more users. BTW, want to be a bureaucrat? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:22, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *You are now a bureaucrat. What did you mean by being "known as the Beast Wars admin"? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:26, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Sure, Beast Wars Admin :) ***I got a confirmation e-mail when my wiki was up. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, half the fun is the other users. You start with the Transformers wiki and I'll advertise back at SWF. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:39, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I made an infobox. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:08, 1 July 2007 (UTC) I have an idea for a policy. Feel free to post feedback. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:51, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **So I guess it is a policy. I'll find those pics. Do you want anything done to them like Ducimus? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:36, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Wow. I'm looking for the council, but no luck so far. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:50, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Here you are, Troyb! BTW, get any new members for this wiki? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:57, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I haven't had much luck either. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:00, 1 July 2007 (UTC) **Thanks for the Admin template :) I just Found something out. For links to canon articles put Example[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:16, 2 July 2007 (UTC) DL,or not? Should we have an equal of DLs here? I've worked on the FA page. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 17:15, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I agree. I'll officialize it later. Do you know anyone on SWF that likes transformers? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:34, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I've left something on our userpages at SWF. It isn't anyone elses page, so it isn't spamming. Also there is another policy up for discussion. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **I don't know. There is still stuff we can do to get the wiki more ready for users. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:56, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ***Right now we only have three templates (I fixed the block one). We could always make more! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:58, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ****Not yet, but I will now :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:00, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **For all your organization needs! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:10, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ***Here you are! I got to go. Peace! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:17, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Mesa back! I'll see if I can get a logo. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:29, 2 July 2007 (UTC) **Sure, Troyb! I'll update the list later today. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:02, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ***Really?, You're going to see Transformers? Tell me how it is! I put it coming in theaters as a special event. You can find it in the . Great. We really need more users. I asked Nighthawk leader of the NCIS wiki. May the transform be with you. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:33, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ****Yep. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:58, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Predacon Put on your userpage. p.s. Look at the Fanon Cantina back at SWF. There is something about Transfanon. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:13, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *The Decipticons rule! I kind of support the Autobots, and I haven't seen the Beast Wars, so I don't know much about the Predacons. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:58, 3 July 2007 (UTC) **OK, Peace. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ***Congrats Troyb! How was the movie? Get any possible users? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:00, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ****I definatley plan on seeing the movie. Also, Zakkoroen from SWF said he would join. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:46, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *****OK. You can expect the pics tomorrow. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 21:33, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 00:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Image:MovieStar.JPG|Starscream Image:MovieBar.JPG|Barricade Image:MovieBlack.JPG|Blackout Image:MovieBone.JPG|Bonecrusher Image:MovieBrawl.JPG|Brawl More To Come I saw what you put about ItsWalky. I agree. Hot Shot eating babies makes no sense and is offensive to some. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:14, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Sure Sure. I agree, the Transformers Wiki has some of the most pointless captions. You should get more users and I'll make a policy that make articles have to make at least some sense. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, they'll find us. And COBRA!!!!!! right back at ya :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:30, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ***Not really. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ****Thanks for the video. Also: I got it covered. I protect all policies so only admins can edit them. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:44, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *****Yes it does :) We would never have this much power at SWF! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:11, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Great video! Also, I added another policy. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC)